


Wrestling Drabbles

by AilitaMukami18



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilitaMukami18/pseuds/AilitaMukami18
Summary: These are just a bunch of drabbles ive written featuring original characters made by myself and my girlfriend. It will feature some ships and OC ships as well. Some will also be reader inserts. Hope you like them ^^





	1. Distraction

It was late one night at the performance center and Finn was practicing his entrance for SummerSlam this year. I was idly standing by watching him with a very wide smile across my face. Watching his movements to the ring was entrancing. I always was amazed with how much his personality changed whenever he was taking on his demonic persona. It came to a part where he was facing me as if he were facing the crowd and I caught a very nice flash of his diamond-cut like body. My eyes drifted downward automatically and I bit my lip. Finn caught my look and smirked as he dropped down from the apron and strided towards me.

“And just wha do ya tink you’re staring at there little miss” he spoke in his thick irish accent that made me melt each time I heard it.

“Oh nothing~ just staring at that sexy body that I love oh so much” I replied coyly.

Finn gave a laugh as he walked towards me then wrapped a tight arm around my waist. I blushed neon red as I stared into his baby blue eyes. His stare was extremely intense and I couldn’t stop a small noise from bubbling in my throat. He grinned and placed a small kiss to my cheek. 

“No need to be shy now baby. I know you were staring at something other than my abs sweetheart” he replied while giving me a knowing look.

“Well how can I not when half the time my eyes go to that massive dick of yours when you wear your wrestling trunks. You don’t leave much to the imagination do you” I retorted with a smirk of my own.

Finn laughed softly as his gaze never swayed from my face. I knew that look. As soon as those words left my lips, he slowly begun to push me against the nearest wall. I gasped a little as I felt my cheeks grow hot.

“If you tink you can handle it sweetheart then why not take care of it yourself” he growled lowly by my ear and my entire body buckled. 

My core tightened at his words and my mouth salivated at the thought. It had been so long since Finn and I had been intimate and this was the perfect opportunity. I almost jumped at the chance. A seductive smirk crossed my lips as I licked them and switched our positions. With him now against the wall I slid down his body and hooked my fingers into his shorts. I slipped them down his toned legs along with his boxers revealing his more than impressive length. It was already pretty hard and I almost wanted to drool. I didn’t waste anymore time. I took the tip into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it. He let out a low and gravelly growl. I shuddered hard. I bobbed my head while his hand threaded into my messy brunette hair. 

“Fukin hell baby~ you work my cock so well~” he growled as his grip on my hair got tighter.

His praise made me so much more slicker than I already was. Before I could make him come undone with my mouth he pulled me up by my hair and gave me a heated look.

“Oh no I am gonna come in that pussy later sweetheart for now let the King service his Queen~”


	2. Lazy Gamers

It was one of those lazy days where TJ and I would lay in bed all day and just chill. We had started a vigorous Mario Kart duel and we were neck and neck with each other. We were at his place and I was laid in one of his shirts (as I had stayed the night before as well) and a pair of my short. My soft brunette hair was tugged back in a high ponytail and my glasses hung low on my nose while I focused on playing. TJ watched the screen intently and made small noises as he tried to keep ahead of me. He was sitting on the floor as I was laying, stomach first, on his bed lightly munching on some chips.

“I hope you’re gonna clean those crumbs up babe” he spoke up without even looking up from the game itself.

“Yeah I know babe you can worry about the crumbs later and worry about your girlfriend currently in the lead” I said with a small smirk.

“Yeah but its fucking Rainbow Road it’s the easiest track in the game” he retorted as he attempted to throw a blue shell in my direction. I panicked and quickly dodged the incoming shell with a happy yell.

This went on for hours. Him trying to get me off my game and me dodging whatever he throws at me. He was getting frustrated and I was doing it on purpose. I loved how competitive he was when it came to video games. He was known as my Pixel Prince for a reason. He loved all things nerdy and didn’t mind a lick that I was a bookworm rather than a gamer like he was. He taught me how to play his games at a pace that I could follow. He was so patient with me it was almost illegal. 

It was late into the night and we had finally stopped playing. I had quickly cleaned his bed of the crumbs and we laid in each other's arms with a happy smile. He softly caressed my cheek with that award winning dorky smile. 

“You know I love you right? I can’t see myself with anyone else, you’re perfect for me babe” he spoke in a gentle and loving tone that made my heart thump wildly in my chest.

“I love you too TJ...I still can’t believe you’d love someone so ordinary and plain like me” I said as I looked down towards his chest. He softly hooked his pointer finger under my chin and made me face him.

He took my lips into a soft yet passionate kiss, effectively silencing me. I didn’t deny him anymore as he slowly reached underneath my (his) shirt and laid his warm hands across my skin. I let out a soft gasp as our kiss grew even more heated. It was clear that his words rung true. He was my Pixel Prince and I his Pixel Princess.


	3. Alley Love

This was it, my moment of truth. I kept trying to tell myself it was a terrible idea, but I put those voices to rest. I knew in my heart that it was right. I had to say something to him now before it was too late. He was my best friend, my saving grace in my own personal darkness. I couldn’t care less that he was considered crazy. I was just as bad as he was and I didn’t give a care. He was my perfect man.

So after RAW one night, Dean and I were at the bar having a couple of drinks with his friends along with Roman and Seth. We were laughing and having a grand old time together like we always did. Until, later in the night I pulled Dean aside to talk to him. 

“Hey what’s up buttercup, usually you ain’t all serious what’s on your mind kiddo?” he said nonchalantly like he always sounded. I couldn’t stop myself from biting my lip.

“No no its nothing serious...well not that serious anyway” I said while rimming the glass of my drink with my finger. I knew he was giving me a strange look and who wouldn’t. I usually wasn’t one for serious matters. Just ask anyone who knew me. Nonetheless I took a breath and looked up at him.

“Okay then why’d ya bring me out here the parties inside” he said gesturing to the bar and I laughed.

“Yeah but Dean listen...Ive been needing to get this off my chest for a long time.” I took a deep breath and looked at him. “I….I love you Dean. I have loved you since the moment we met and I first laid eyes on -” I stopped and looked at him. He wore a slightly shocked expression. Thinking it was a look of confusion I just groaned. “Oh screw it!” I exclaimed before pulling him down to me and kissing him full on the lips.

Dean stood still for a moment as of processing what was going on. After a minute of kissing I pulled back and looked at him. I was about to give up until he pulled me close to his body and kissed me back. Now it was my turn to be shocked. We stayed in each others embrace for a while, surely we may have worried the others in the process. Neither of us cared very much though; we were too worried about each other at the moment. 

Soon our kiss grew a little too hot as he had me pinned against a wall in a nearby alleyway. My hands were threaded into his short hair and my body pressed into his. I pulled back to catch my breath while looking into his eyes. My own were hazy with insatiable lust. Dean just chuckled upon seeing my expression.

“If that didn’t tell you then I’ll just come out and say it. I love you too baby girl”


End file.
